Fairytale
by anjeez929
Summary: An AU where Frisk and the human souls(and everyone else in the underground, including some au characters) get trapped into a story book. Seven stories are needed to get out. Also there is an OC called Ariel who is the spirit of the book. Based off /s/11074062
1. PrologueOnce upon a time

Chapter 0 Once upon a time

Oh hello, didn't see you there.

Let me tell you a tale.

A tale of seven tales. A tale of a spirit of the book.

This is the tale of Fairytale

Long ago, there was a mage who didn't have any children.

One day, He decided to use his powers to create a SOUL.

He chose a book of stories and cast a spell creating a light pink SOUL.

He treated the SOUL as his own, Visiting the book every day.

The SOUL, being the spirit of the book, can't leave the book until the barrier opens.

On his deathbed, he gave the book to the Dreemurr family, where it remains to this day.

Soon, a war broke out, and people stopped visiting the Book.

The SOUL was trapped until the stories were played seven more times.

Chapter 1 Prologue

One day in 202X+1, The seven souls were outside playing when TORIEL called them inside for dinner. They talked about how things got interesting after they invited a bunch of AUs to visit the underground. After dinner, Frisk went inside TORIEL's room. There, she saw a book. The book had a pink SOUL on it.

She called the other six SOULS to look at the book. Citrine read the title. "It's a book on fairy tales" "Should we read it?" asked Amber, the Bravery SOUL. "Let's read all our favourite stories" exclaimed Robin. The group huddled around the book. The book let out a light engulfing the Humans and soon the entire underground.


	2. Start Menu

Chapter 2 Start Menu

The seven humans looked around. They were in a place that looked like the place where Frisk first met FLOWEY, only without the door that leads to the rest of the RUINS. There was a Name saying "Ariel" Followed by "CH2" and "1:32". Below the word "Ariel" was the text "Start Menu". There were also two words saying "Continue" and "Reset"

"Where are we?" asked Azure. "I think we are in the start menu." Said Frisk. Sapphire said "We can only be in the Menu if we are spared or befriended." "There must be another reason we are here." Said Jasmine. Amber asked "Do you think we should press Continue?" "I don't know if loading will get us out of here." Said Citrine. "We need to find some help." Said Robin

"heya, kids" said a familiar voice. He was offscreen, but they immediately recognised who he was. It was Sans, as well as Papyrus, ASGORE, TORIEL, Alphys, Undyne and ASRIEL. Azure asked, "Sans, what are you doing here." His brother replied, "WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, HUMANS."

Just then, A voice said, "There's nothing to be worried about." The voice was as soft as the flute their soundbite was played on. The fourteen of them turned around to see a girl. She had pink hair and was wearing a rainbow shirt and a blue skirt. Her green shoes almost blended in the grass. She explained "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I know all of you, but you may not know me. My name is ARIEL TAFY, the spirit of this book"

"U-uh, ARIEL?" said Alphys, "Wh-where are we?" "You are all inside the book." Replied ARIEL. Jasmine and Robin panicked. "WE'RE INSIDE THE BOOK!?" Sapphire, being the Patience SOUL, calmly asked "Okay, why are in the book?" ARIEL explained "You all wanted to read your favourite stories, but since you're here, you can actually be your favourite character of that story!" Frisk went towards ARIEL and asked, "So we are just going to be the characters of our favourite story and live like that character?"

ARIEL nodded. "Yes, but of course, you will be those characters as you," she explained. She then pointed to the "CONTINUE" button and continued, "The LOAD function is the gateway that will take you to the fairy tale you loved the most. Of course, everyone else that was in the underground is also inside the book too. Once you press CONTINUE, you will think you are that character so the story won't get altered much. Once you finished your story, you will find the exact mirror that will take you back to the start menu so you can wait for the others. After seven stories are completed, The barrier will break and I can send all of you and everyone else back to your world." "Kind of like how you need seven human SOULS to break our barrier" asked TORIEL. "Yeah" said ARIEL.

Azure asked, "Umm, I got a question. Is there a reason you're doing this?" ARIEL replied "Yes." She Brought up a Pink SOUL, the same one that appeared on the cover of the book. "See this heart?" She continued, "This is my SOUL, The very culmination of my being. Since I'm the spirit of the book, My SOUL is trapped here and so am I. I've always wanted to go to your world. Even if it's for a day, I want to become friends with all of you." Everyone felt sad for her. Especially ASRIEL who was trapped as a flower for at least a year. The kindness SOUL came up and said "Cheer up, ARIEL. I'm sure you can find a way."

"Thanks, But enough about me. Time to press CONTINUE!" said ARIEL. She realized the confusion and turned towards the player. "Not you" she corrected. The humans walked up to the CONTINUE button and Pressed it. Meanwhile, The word "Ariel" changed into "Frisk" The seven monsters were fading. "You will join the humans in your story" ARIEL said. When they fully faded, ARIEL turned to the player. "Well, I suppose I shall start with Frisk's story. It looks like her story is Cinderella. Press CONTINUE"


	3. Frisk's simple Life

Chapter 3 Frisk's simple life

Frisk lived a relatively simple life. Her Father died at least two years ago and now lives with her stepmother and two stepbrothers, Fell!Chara and Fell!Asriel. Her wicked stepmother tells her to do chores all day. She doesn't even allow to call her mother or stepmother going by the title Toriel-Sama. This morning, Chara ranted at her. "This is what you call clean. Okay! Buy me new clothes after you finished!" they said. "And afterwards, I might let you have free time" Chara Sarcastically added. Frisk nodded as Chara didn't allow her to talk in front of Them. Frisk looks at the stick she has. She uses it as a broom and to pick up laundry.

Meanwhile, The actual Asriel ran Into his mother, Queen Keep!TORIEL. "Do you really have to do this, I'm only 14." "Asriel, I'm doing this for you." Replied TORIEL "Soon, you'll be king and you will need someone by your side." ASRIEL sighed and met up with his friend and assistant, Chara. "So," they said, "I heard TORIEL is trying to get you a girl." "Come on, It's nothing like that, Chara." He protested. "Say," he added "Can you tell mother I'll be out?" Asked ASRIEL. "Doing what?" "Horseback riding." Said Asriel. "It's a long time since I last rode on Grillby" Chara nodded. Asriel got onto Grillby, who was a horse for some reason, and left.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4 The meeting

Frisk was waiting in a line holding a basket. She had to get a dress for Chara and Asriel, As well as Toriel-Sama. As she waited, she remembered the disastrous scene she had to deal with.

Flashback

"Frisk! Wake up!" Asriel said, shaking a sleeping Frisk, "If you don't then Mother will be really mad!" "Oh. Thank you Asriel." Frisk answered half-politely, half-sarcastically. Asriel was Frisk's second less mean stepbrother. Unlike Chara, Asriel cares for Frisk even though he does boss her around. But she knows that Asriel is a good person in the inside. Frisk was making breakfast for her step family. However they were not making it easy for her, even Asriel.

"FRISK! Where is my French toast!" Chara exclaimed. "Not now, Chara. She is busy." Reasoned Asriel. "Shut up you two!" shouted Fell!Toriel, "Now Frisk, Go get the berries." "Hai, Toriel-Sama, Frisk nodded. She pushed the bowl closer with the stick. She also got her own plate. Toriel said "Oh, did we forget someone." "Me, You, Asriel, Nope, we didn't." Said Chara. "Yeah Frisk, Finish your chores then you can eat!" shouted Toriel. Frisk sighed. All she ate for the past week was Snail pie with buttercups in it. "Oh yeah, get me some orange juice" added TORIEL

Frisk took back her plate and put them on the counter while hearing her stepmother laughing wickedly. Frisk went to grab a pitcher and filled the glass with juice. However, she did not see Chara following her into the kitchen. To express what Chara's thinking, ARIEL drew a tiny speech bubble with a smiley face. They purposely tripped Frisk into spilling the glass of orange juice until it was too late. CRASH! The sound of broken glass was heard from the dining room.

"What's that? I thought I heard something?" Toriel said. Chara took the orange juice and splashed it onto themself. "That maid spilled orange juice on me!" they said. Toriel shouted "FRISK! What do you have to say for yourself!" "But it wasn't me, it was" Frisk got cut off by Toriel who said "Are you trying to blame Your poor, innocent stepsibling? That's It pick this mess up." Frisk said "Sorry, Toriel-Sama" "And you can't use your stupid stick this time!"

Frisk had to pick up the shards of broken glass with her bare hands. She didn't have any gloves so the glass cut her hand. She just finished and was about to wash her hands when the doorbell rang. It was the duke, True!Chara! "Hi Chara!" She said, "Long time, no see!" "Ah, yes! Frisk. You were just a little girl back then and you have grown to be a young Maiden. Here. Give these out to everyone in the house" She went to her step family all looking at snails. Frisk tried to get their attention "Hey, Toriel-sama? I have an invitation from-" "Hey! Didn't I say you could go?" Toriel said. "It's from the royal Castle." She said. Chara snatched the letter off her. "Oh my gosh!" she cried "There's going to be a ball!" Toriel looked at Frisk and gave her the stick "Go and buy three dresses from the market!" Since Asriel was a boy, this must also mean that Frisk was going to the ball as well, or at least, that's what she thought. "Thank you ste Toriel-sama for your generosity." She said. "What?" Toriel said. "She thinks I'm not going." Said Asriel "That she's going instead." "Asriel, of course she's not going!" said Chara. Toriel said "I think Asriel will be just fine wearing a dress. But you… Buy three dresses and Don't even think about going"

Flashback end

Frisk bought the dresses, all of them were red. She also bought some fabrics to sew on later. "I still have time." She thought. So she went to the meadow next to the lake, her favourite place to be. She saw the prince on his horse, Grillby. They talked about their troubled lives and ultimately, ASRIEL invited her to the ball. She said "Okay, but I'm not sure if I can." She came back to her house and started working on the dresses. But just before she did, she Asked Toriel if she can go to the ball. Toriel sighed and replied "Well, if you keep on asking, I suppose so. However, you will have to finish making our dresses and if you can find a more suitable dress to wear, then yes. You may come along with us." When Frisk finally went offscreen, she evilly giggled. ""Keep your hopes up, Frisk. For if you do get that chance, I will crush all your dreams to bits. Nyah hah hah!"


	5. The Magic Begins

Chapter 5 The Magic Begins

Frisk had just finished making the dresses and showed them to Her stepfamily. "My, these quite well do for the royal palace" Toriel said. "You're right, Mother, I do look good in a dress" said Asriel. "Me too. Too bad Frisk has nothing to wear! I guess She's not coming" Said Chara. "The carriage isn't leaving for another 10 minutes." Said Frisk "Surely I can find something." "Hm. Yes, your so right. If you can find something in the next ten minutes, then you may go to the ball." Toriel replied. Frisk left for the basement with a "Thanks, Toriel-sama"

She found a box with a note on it. "To my dear Frisk, if you remembered, I gave you this box that can only be opened with your stick, but I never told you what was inside. Inside this box, is a present that I wanted to give you for your eleventh birthday. However, since I know that I probably won't be here, I will give it to you in spirit." Frisk read the note. She used the stick as a key and Inside was a Red dress containing the magenta stripes she usually wears. She put it on and ran to the others.

Her stepfamily was shocked. Toriel asked "May I have a closer look?" Then she ripped a sleeve off. "Oopsies, my bad" She winked at Chara. The same speech bubble appeared meaning they got the idea. Chara said, "Here let me fix it" Then they ruined it even more. Asriel said "I have no part on this." But Toriel forced him to rip it saying, "Oh yes You DO!" "Well, Frisk, your dress is a bit of a mess. It is a shame that you can't go to the ball. Do you know why?" Toriel asked in a sweet tone. "**Because you were never meant to go to the ball, so therefore you will not go to the ball!**" her voice changed into a hostile tone.

Frisk quickly ran to the meadow, crying, when she heard a voice. "Frisk...why are you crying, my darling girl?" the figure asked. "My stepmother and stepsibling, CHARA, ruined my chance at attending the ball," Frisk replied sadly. "Anyway, who are you and how to you know my name?" Frisk asked with curiosity as she wiped her tears. "I am your FAIRY DOGFATHER" he said. He moved into the light. He was a small dog surrounded by lines of code. "It is a pleasure of meeting you, Fallen Human. You may call me TOBY." TOBY told her. "I was a friend of your mother and ASRIEL" she said.

TOBY took Frisk to the pumpkin patch. "What exactly are we doing here, TOBY?" Frisk asked. Her FAIRY DOGFATHER turned around and just gave her a smile and simply said "Well, we are here to find the perfect pumpkin to make a carriage," when he turned around he added, "Oh, like this one here" as a perfect, medium, and round pumpkin catches her attention. He tried to pick up the pumpkin, but the stem was stuck to the ground. He asked Frisk to cut it and she did with her stick. Then they took a pumpkin to a forest. "This is where the magic happens" TOBY said. Frisk nodded excitedly.

With a series of barks, a light shine over the pumpkin and in moments later, it became a golden carriage. TOBY then turned to Frisk's forest friends. There were six bunnies, one swan, and a beaver. She first turned the six bunnies into six white horses, then the swan into the coachmen and lastly, the beaver into a footman. He then proceeded to change Frisk's Dress. Frisk's normal red and Magenta dress was changed into a beautiful bright red ball gown. The sleeves of her dress were decorated with golden flowers. Her bodice was lavender, and the skirt was a beautiful carnation pink. Her white headband was replaced with a tiara with a red heart on it and her stick changed into a staff with the heart on it. To top it all off, she had glass slippers. "Oh, and before you go, I have to tell you that the spell only works until midnight" said TOBY


	6. The beautiful Princess

Chapter 6 The beautiful Princess

The palace was beautiful. It was creamy white. There were six towers, and there were many rooms. Outside, at the front yard, there was a gate surrounding the castle. Stairs that would lead up to the palace doors as well as stairs that would lead down to the ballroom. In the room, many of the guests that were invited wanted to dance with the prince, ASRIEL. However, none of the girls catches his attention. They were all lovely, yes, but none of them has that spirit of the girl he met at the meadows. It reminded him back when he wanted friends, but they only wanted to be friends because he was a prince not for him just being himself. Now, it is the exact same thing over again except to dance because he is the prince.

Just then, Frisk came in. ASRIEL was the first one to see her, followed by everyone else. Fell!Asriel didn't recognise her at first, but then it hit him. "Do you know who she is, Asriel?" Chara said. "No." Asriel Lied. He knew that if he told them the FAIRY DOGFATHER Helped Frisk, then Asriel too will get into trouble. "How dare she steal my prince away from me?" Chara thought. "How dare this girl ruined my chance for my daughter to become royalty?" Toriel thought. "How dare you try and get me into trouble? Still, I'm happy that you made it Frisk." Asriel thought. True!Asriel came to Frisk and said, "You're the same girl I met at the meadow!" Asriel asked to dance with her and Frisk Agreed.

After Frisk and ASRIEL danced, it was five minutes before midnight, so she left. Asriel was Determined to find her, so he hosted another ball. "He hosted another ball, just to find that girl! Ridiculous!" shouted Toriel. "That's what he insisted." Said True!Chara. Toriel looked at Asriel and Fell!Chara. Asriel felt sorry for Frisk, but he didn't want to get into trouble.

At the second ball, Asriel took Frisk up to the balcony. "It's so beautiful" said Frisk. "Yeah" said Asriel. "Like when we met yesterday at the meadow" "Yeah!" Frisk said. They admired the night sky when ASRIEL said "Uhh, I've been meaning to ask you this, but What's your name?" Frisk just opened her mouth when The Midnight bell rang. She had stared at ASRIEL so much that she completely forgot about the time!" "I have to go!" she said while she ran outside. The coach just turned back into a pumpkin when she arrived back at home. She looked down. One glass slipper was still there. "Uhh, why are my glass slippers still there?" she questioned. "As a reminder of those two days you had happiness for" a voice she recognised as TOBY said.

Everyone left the palace except for Fell!Toriel and her children. "So, you know who the girl was?" said Queen TORIEL. "Yeah, she was a witch." Said Fell!Toriel, also signalling to Chara and Asriel to try and do everything so they can get into royalty. "A witch? How can you be so sure that she might be one? I didn't see she did anything wrong. Beside she is lovely." TORIEL asked. "I can assure you, our Majesty, that girl is a witch. She was the only one the prince danced with. He was under that trance because she cast a spell on him." The other Toriel went on. "She must have put him under a spell so that one day, she can take him and the throne." Toriel speaks in a serious manner. Too serious even for the king's comfort. "Yeah But couldn't she had killed for the throne?" said Keep!Toriel. "She wants it for power. For control. And she probably wants Asriel, so he can serve her until she finished with him." Fell!Toriel explained. "Trust me, your Majesty. If you let that witch loose while she is roaming around your kingdom, then we are doomed." "Okay," said Keep!Toriel. "I'll put her on trial but if you're lying, I'll put you and your sons into the dungeon"


	7. The Glass slipper

Chapter 7 The glass slipper.

Asriel couldn't stop thinking about the girl she met At the ball. He looked at her glass slipper. Just then, Toriel came in. "Asriel why are you up so late in the middle of the night." TORIEL asked. "I have to see that girl again!" Asiel replied. "Well, There was a woman I met up with. She said that the girl was a witch." "What! Seriously, you don't believe her, do you?" Asriel questioned. "Not really but how are we supposed to find the girl?" said Toriel. "I have her glass slipper. Let's put it on every woman in DETERM." Said Asriel. "Good Idea, Asriel." Said Keep!Toriel. She called for the duke in which they came. They looked tired out trying to chase the girl. "Get a paper and write down that the queen declared that all maiden that lives in this kingdom are to come to the royal palace to see if one of them are the one that spent her night with Asriel." Toriel ordered. "Can do! Mom!" said the Duke.

Frisk put the glass slipper in a box. However, she forgot to lock it as Toriel called her over. "Frisk, I want you to bring our dresses to us. The Queen has asked every household to try that glass slipper to find who ASRIEL was with yesterday!" Fell!Chara joined in the conversation. "I hope you're not going to come with us. Right Frisk?" Frisk nodded her head. "Good" was Chara's Reply. Meanwhile at the palace, True!Chara invited each family in a house to try on the slipper one at a time. Unfortunately, none of the girls fit the slippers. The duke sighed as they crossed out the group of family members. "Next!" they bellowed.

Frisk finished taking Toriel's and Chara's dresses. She thought she heard footsteps heading towards the stairs to her room, but she was too busy to think about it. The dresses she set out for her step family are different from their ball gown. At the ball, her step family wore fancy dresses with jewels decorated all over it. These were a bit different. Toriel's dress is a bit simple but elegant. It was deep red with a Deltarune symbol on it. The sleeves were long and at the skirt, there is a second layer that is longer than the first. Chara's dress is also dark red, it is knee length long and it has red hearts all over it. Asriel also decided to come to. His tuxedo was black with the Deltarune on it. It also came with a top hat. When Frisk went back to the living room she noticed that only her stepbrothers are there. "I wonder where Toriel-sama is" thought Frisk. But she remembered footsteps. She ran to her room to look for the slipper, but the box was open and empty.

"Is this what you're looking for?" said a voice. It was Fell!Toriel! "If you're wondering how I know it's because Asriel told me. I wonder how you did it?" Toriel pinned Frisk to the wall. "If you won't tell me, then I'll tell you something" Her voice changed harshly "**QUIET PEOPLE PISS ME OFF!**" She showed Frisk A potion "This is a memory wipe potion! I'll use it to erase all of the prince's memories of You." "You won't win!" Frisk protested. "And how do you know?" asked Toriel. "Because you won't be able to deceive him with love that is not real. I may not know much about magic, but I know you can't use magic to force others to love. Even if it succeeds, it won't last for long." Frisk answered. "Very well," Toriel replied. She smashed the glass slipper onto the ground "You will remain here! Now, me? I'll be going to the palace with Chara and Asriel." She took Frisk's stick and locked the door.


	8. Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 8 Hopes and Dreams

"I won't let her win. I won't give up" Frisk thought. She then put her hands together as the light from the sun shine above her through a small window. Her body began to glow a bright red light as wind started to surround her when she makes her wish. "Please Toby, my FAIRY DOGFATHER. If you can hear me, please help me get to my true love. I wished to see him again, to be with him again." Frisk thought. Just then, a light shone through the window. "Frisk, my child. I can hear you and I will help you. However, you must listen very well for this miracle can happen. Do you understand Frisk?" TOBY explained to Frisk in her mind. "Yes" Frisked answered. The shards of the slipper fused back together. "You must have your slipper with you." TOBY Said, "But what can I do with it?" Frisk said. "You will know once you get to your true love," Said TOBY, "Now go!" Frisk looked for ways to get to the palace when a small bird appeared. In the real world, it was the bird that carried Frisk over a disproportionately small gap. "Hello Frisk. My name is Carrie. I was sent by TOBY and you can hear me because you have a kind and pure heart." Carrie replied telepathically. "Carrie, can you take me to that castle over there?" Frisk asked, pointing at the castle to show Carrie. "Yes, Now hold on" said Carrie. As they were flying, Frisk thought "Wait for me, Asriel. I'm coming"

Asriel was watching as new girls of different family came to try on the slipper, but none of them fit it. It was afternoon and he was beginning to doubt himself if he will ever see the girl again. "Wait for me, Asriel." A voice in his mind said. It was probably the girl. Suddenly, the duke spoke, "There is one more family, Sire. I'm pretty sure the girl came from them. Let me introduce, Lady TORIEL and her two children, Chara and Asriel." The three of them entered and that's when Keep!Toriel saw a familiar face. "You're the one that informed me about the girl last night. Isn't It ironic for you to come here" "Really?" said Fell!Toriel, "How so?" "You told me that the girl at the ball was a witch and we are here trying to find the girl who fits this slipper, the one Asriel loves. It will mean the girl Asriel loves and the witch at the ball are supposed to be the same person, right? Which means that if one of your daughters fit the slipper then she would be a witch you claimed? Isn't that right?" KEEP!TORIEL asked her lots, but logical questions. Fell!Toriel stuttered, "Well, uh, the witch might have possesed one of my sons. Whatever. Just put the slipper on our feet!" Fell!Chara cut off some off their toes so the shoe fits. True!Chara notes the blood on the slipper. "They cut off their toes! Their feet are too big!" Fell!Asriel wore a dress at the ball so he had to try the slipper. He didn't cut part of his foot like Chara did. Then someone said "Look! There's someone headed inside the castle!" It was Frisk being carried by a bird! "She's the witch!" Cried Fell!Toriel.

Carrie just put down Frisk when True!Asriel ran to her. Fell!Asriel threw the glass slipper to his true universe counterpart. He put it on Frisk. It was a perfect match! "Guards!" Keep!Toriel command. Guards came into the throne room. "Take Lady Toriel and her children to the dungeons for false accusation and for betraying the king's and prince's trust." "But spare Asriel!" said Frisk, "He was always caring and generous to me!" Just then, a mirror opened. The words "Back to start" were engraved it. Frisk and True!Asriel went towards it. "Should we go in?" said Frisk. "Go, the START MENU awaits." Said True!Chara. They went in. A bright light blinded the GUI. When the light is gone, they were back at the start menu, except "Ariel" is replaced with "Frisk" and "CH2" changed into "CH8". The time also changed into "22:18". "Welcome back, DETERMINATION SOUL and SOULLESS ANGEL!" said ARIEL. "Just call us Frisk and Asriel" said Frisk. "Anyways, did you enjoy your story?" said ARIEL. They nodded. "Well, why don't you two come sit over and we can watch Sapphire's story?" ARIEL asked. "The time you spent in your story may feel like days or years, but here, it's just about 20 minutes." ARIEL further explained. "Really? That's so Cool" said Frisk. ARIEL continued "Anyways. Press CONTINUE" "But we just did" said Frisk. "Not you, the player" said ARIEL as the word "Frisk" turned into "Sapphire"


End file.
